Desviación Escolar
by Zuruchan
Summary: Nuestros chicos están penosamente aburridos en la clase de física, por lo que Alfred emplea unos divertidos métodos para pasar el rato. Traducción al español de Classroom Deviance, de OutToGarden.


**La letra de Alfred está en negrita**

La letra de Arthur está subrayada

Los acontecimientos que siguen están inspirados en una historia real :)

* * *

Las clases de física nunca han sido más aburridas en toda mi vida. No me malentiendan, siempre me aburría en esta materia, pero hoy he de admitir que fue insoportable. En general puedo obligarme a prestar atención y aprender todo el contenido necesario, pero hoy es viernes y estamos estudiando reflejos. Admitiré que era genial cuando la profesora espolvoreaba talco para bebé sobre el rayo laser, pero ahora está sacando espejos y dando peroratas y estoy golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio con la esperanza de quedar inconsciente.

Puedo decir que incluso Alfred, sentado a mi lado en nuestra mesa de laboratorio, estaba enajenado del aburrimiento. Normalmente, esta es su clase favorita y suele estar ansioso por aprender algo nuevo, pero a partir de la quinta explicación del mismo jodido concepto, está retorciéndose en su lugar y mirando periódicamente en dirección a mí, de una manera que seguramente cree que es discreta. Parece que tomará una eternidad, pero eventualmente las luces se apagan para dejar brillar otra linterna hacia el techo y en un instante él aprovecha la oportunidad de sacar rápidamente su cuaderno y arrancar una hoja con estridencia. Imbécil.

–Vayan a la página 460 y asegúrense de tener el gráfico– Instruyó la profesora. De veras es una mujer muy dulce, pero con su graduación de hace tan sólo dos semanas atrás, nadie en nuestro salón repleto de estudiantes de último año puede resignarse a importarle un bledo. Por casualidad miro fijamente a mi compañero de mesa mientras éste garabatea precipitadamente algo en la hoja y la desliza hacia mí. En circunstancias normales, ignoraría el papel con meticulosidad y prestaría atención, pero a estas alturas, me encuentro tan desesperado por distraerme que lo consentiré. No para hacerlo feliz, para que sepas, sino porque simplemente necesito olvidarme de mi propia miseria.

 **Artiiiie estoy tan aburrido :(**

Idiota. ¿Cómo se las arregla para ser tan quejica escribiendo cartas? ¿Y acaso no puede ver que todos los demás están igual de aburridos que él? Por ahora, la profesora está dibujando círculos en la pizarra que se suponen que representan espejos cóncavos y convexos. Echando un vistazo por el salón para cerciorarme de que nadie presencie mi pequeño acto de insubordinación, garabateo una respuesta y le paso la hoja de vuelta.

No veo que ese sea mi problema

Puedo verlo hacer pucheros mientras lee la nota, haciendo que sonriera en pos de victoria. Nada como el aroma de un norteamericano quemándose en la mañana.

– ¿Cuántos rayos tiene para poder localizar la imagen? – Pregunta la maestra, esperando unos pocos segundos antes de seguir adelante cuando nadie tiene la intención de contestar. Podría sentirme mal por ella si no insistiese en que somos la única clase en la que se esfuerza por enseñarnos. Para ser honesto, ¿Qué no ve en nuestras caras lo poco que nos importa? Escuchando un suave crujido cerca de mi mano, veo que Alfred ha escrito una respuesta y está sonriendo infantilmente. Pongo los ojos en blanco, tomando su pronto entusiasmo como señal de que aquella nota contendrá algo estúpido.

 **¿Ta-Te-Ti? :D**

Estuve en lo cierto. Aburrirse y hacerse cartitas es una cosa, pero absolutamente me limito a recurrir a tales tonterías infantiles. Asegurándome de que entendió mi opinión con una mirada penetrante, mantengo la mirada mientras arrugo el papel y me levanto del lugar para entregarlo a la papelera de reciclaje. Para un viaje de ida y vuelta de diez segundos, ciertamente es una maravilla que extienda mis piernas y reprima mi ardiente necesidad de hacer algo además de sentarme y mirar inconscientemente el reloj haciendo tictac cada vez más cerca de la libertad. Al regresar mi mirada a nuestra mesa de laboratorio, Alfred está desplomado en su asiento y haciendo una afligida expresión hacia la pizarra.

–Este conocimiento es importante para medir el aumento.

–Fascinante–Murmuro oscuramente a mí mismo, pero en el sosiego del salón, la profesora me oye.

– ¿Verdad que lo es? – Gorjea, inconsciente de mi puro sarcasmo.

Soporto otros cinco minutos antes de comenzar a agitarme incómodamente. Echando un vistazo al reloj, me quejo internamente cuando veo que todavía nos queda casi una hora de esta estúpida clase. Condeno esta escuela al Infierno por exigir que todos los alumnos tomen tres créditos de laboratorio y luego sólo ofrezcan física, química y biología. Por el rabillo de mi ojo puedo observar que Alfred está ocupado por el momento, garabateando en la esquina de la hoja en la que deberíamos estar tomando apuntes. Resoplé, deseando que las luces estuvieran encendidas así podría leer mi preciado libro en el regazo.

Luego de varios minutos echando ojeadas a mi compañero de laboratorio, finalmente se da cuenta de que estoy tratando de capturar su mirada, sonriendo de satisfacción al ver la expresión de aflicción en mi rostro. Parece estar demasiado satisfecho al arrancar otra hoja del cuaderno, advirtiéndome que es hora de amaestrar mis expresiones faciales en una aún más reacia. No puedo verme demasiado emocionado por conversar con el irritante imbécil de mi novio. Lo que viene en el papel, sin embargo, es totalmente inesperado.

 **¿Qué llevas puesto?**

Me encojo del shock, disparando una mirada suspicaz al demasiado petulante estadounidense a mi lado antes de enangostar mis ojos color Viridian con ira. Pendejo estúpido.

¡Sabes jodidamente bien lo que llevo puesto pendejo! Escribo furiosamente antes de arrojarte la hoja de vuelta a Alfred.

Puedo escuchar una suave risilla y trato de resistirme al impulso de patearlo tan fuerte que salga volando de la silla y se estampe contra el banco de laboratorio de al lado.

 **¡No seas así bb! ;P trato de tener una conversación sensual :D**

Pongo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, asegurándome de que lo note. Las cosas que debo aguantar. Conociéndolo, pretenderá estar alterado cuando rechazo sus propuestas y luego procederá a molestarme hasta que lo patee en las gónadas. Por un prolongado instante, me enderecé y consideré mis opciones. Por un lado, puedo repetir mis acciones previas y mostrarme a todo el salón mientras tiro el papel a la basura. Soy demasiado noble para las clase de cosas que está tratando de iniciar (por lo menos en medio de la clase) y no debería permitirle salirse con la suya haciéndole lo que se le antoje. No sólo eso, sino que estamos _en medio de la clase_. Por otro lado, a ninguno de los dos le importa si nos perdemos la oh tan interesante clase, la profesora no se da cuenta de nada, las luces están apagadas para la demostración, y mi novio está sentado justo a mi lado, dispuesto a proporcionarme mi tipo de entretenimiento favorito (no es como si fuese a admitir eso). Supongo… que tal vez no sería tan malo si lo acompañara. Solo para complacerlo, claro, y seguramente estaré dando mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerlo hasta que me convenciera de hacerlo de una manera u otra. Después de todo, no serviría de nada expresar que en verdad encuentro la idea de escribir estas cosas, emocionante.

Ya basta. Estamos en clase. ¿Y qué cojones con esa cara que pusiste antes?

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron tan pronto como leyó eso, reconociendo que todo lo que debe hacer es ponerme de humor antes de que podamos tener… ¿sexo escrito? Es una terrible idea, cuando la represento de esa manera.

 **Nunca y era obviamente yo sacándote la lengua mientras te guiñaba ;) Así queee, ¿Qué me harías si estuviéramos en este salón nosotros dos solos?**

Honestamente, ¿No pudo ponerse acaso más cliché?

Te golpearía en la cabeza por ser tan estúpido

 **¡Aww sabía que me amabas!**

Sigue hablando solo, querido.

Alfred frunce un poco el ceño con esto, probablemente infeliz por habernos ido de tema con nuestras notas. Mientras se detiene a pensar algo para decir, y así llevar de vuelta la conversación a su propósito original, aprovecho la oportunidad de ojear todo el salón. Nadie parece haber notado nuestro intercambio de cartitas todavía, por suerte. De hecho, nadie aquí parece darse cuenta de nada. Desde donde estoy sentado en el extremo derecho del salón, puedo ver al menos tres personas por el momento dormidas y unos cuantos enviando mensajes de texto en sus celulares.

 **Si estuviéramos solos, lo primero que haría sería levantarte y ponerte encima de esta mesa**

¿Eso crees?

 **Seh, y me lanzaría encima de ti y envolvería tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura**

Encantador

–Así que para el próximo viernes, tendremos un examen de esto– La profesora informa desde la pizarra. Todos probablemente habrían soltado un quejido colectivo, excepto que literalmente nadie estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra hasta ahora. Puedo saber si se da cuenta de ello, porque ella es una maestra como es también su "yo" llena de vida, pero de seguro debe saber en el fondo de su mente, por lo menos. Es nuestra mesa, Alfred frunce el ceño ante mi falta de respuesta a sus descripciones, pero en serio, el chico debería saber que no voy hacérselo fácil.

 **Luego te besaría, muy lentamente y sensual y me frotaría a lo largo de tus muslos de la manera que sabes que te vuelve loco**

Mi aliento se corta ligeramente ante esto. Ahora estamos por lo menos yendo a _otra parte._

¿Oh? Continúa

Puedo ver a Alfred sonriendo triunfante y rebotando apenas en su asiento. Esto me irrita, Así que golpeo suavemente su brazo para comunicarle que debería cortar con sus payasadas antes de que la profesora pille su entusiasmo y lo encuentre sospechoso. Alfred muestra una expresión acobardada, murmurando un _lo siento_ antes de volver a la nota y garabatear su respuesta

 **Mmhmm y cuando te tenga besándome y gimiendo un poco usaría mi otra mano para recorrer tu espalda y masajear ese culo tuyo ;)**

En cuanto me opongo a la ridícula manera en que escribió aquella última parte, no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos y tratar de imaginar la escena. Debo admitir, que la idea de juguetear en un salón de la escuela era un poco excitante, no es como si fuera a contarle alguna vez. Sonrío levemente, empezando a- espera un momento.

¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tus patéticas habilidades para besar me tendrían gimiendo?!

Puedo decir que Alfred tiene que reprimir físicamente sus risillas cuando lee mi respuesta, el muy pendejo.

 **Bebé, no seas tímido ;) tengo evidencia de un montón de experiencias pasadas**

No seas tan presumido. Estoy seguro de que necesitarías mucho más que eso

 **¡Bien! :P entonces comenzaría por besarte en la mejilla y hacia la mandíbula, asegurándome de conseguir ese punto sensible cerca de tu cuello y chuparte un poco ahí**

¿Y tus manos?

 **Seguirían apretando tus muslos y tu trasero, molestándote cada vez más para comprobar que no tengas duda alguna de que voy a follarte en esta mesa**

Maldición. Sabe muy bien lo mucho que me encanta que me hable sucio. Era y es una de mis más grandes debilidades cuando se trata de la habitación (o aula, aparentemente) y lo aprovecha a niveles injustos. Me armaría de energía para fastidiarme con él si no estuviera tan repentinamente interesado por lo que sea que tiene que decir.

No creas que voy a dejártela fácil. Yo usaría mis piernas para acercarte más hacia mí y te tomaría del cabello con una mano mientras uso la otra para comenzar a desabotonar lentamente tu camisa

 **Mmm sí bebé, justo como aquella vez que estabas bonito y duro, no creo que pueda esperar para quitarte la camisa, simplemente te arrancaría los pantalones en el acto**

Tsk, siempre tan impaciente. Dejaría que mi mano recorra tu pecho, frotando tus pezones antes bajar hasta tu cinturón

 **Sí, sigue haciendo eso mientras comienzo a acariciarte debajo de tu ropa interior**

Entonces desabrocho tu cinturón así puedo llegar con mis manos a tus bóxers y tomar firmemente ese duro pene americano.

Es hasta este punto que recuerdo que estamos en medio de la clase. No sólo estamos pasándonos notas escandalosas y violando descaradamente las políticas de la escuela sobre prestar atención (y estoy seguro de que debe haber una norma anti-porno en alguna parte), Sino que también estoy empezando a tener un problema un tanto incómodo en mis pantalones y en la forma en que Alfred se mueve inquietamente en su asiento, puedo decir que está teniendo el mismo problema.

 **Dios, eres tan atrevido para ser tan bueno en esto**

¡Tú empezaste todo esto! Pero en serio, deberíamos detenernos antes de que tenga que decir alguna excusa para arrastrarte hacia el baño

 **¿Quién necesita un baño?**

Apunté mis ojos a Alfred con curiosidad. Puedo decir por aquella traviesa expresión en su cara que está planeando algo. Algo que no voy a aprobar. Algo que mi parcial erección definitivamente _aprobará._

¿De qué estás hablando?

–Como pueden ver, la distancia sería negativa cuando tratamos con espejos cóncavos porque se curvan hacia adentro– nuestra profesora chilla. Lentamente, por el rabillo de mi ojo, puedo ver a Alfred plegando el papel que nos hemos estado enviando ida y vuelta y colocándolo a un lado. ¿Acaso va a acobardarse de nuestra conversación después de conseguir que yo estuviese excitado de esa manera? Estaba a punto de alcanzar y arrebatarle el papel para preguntarle qué está haciendo, cuando de repente puedo sentir una mano en el interior de mi muslo. Inhalando una bocanada brusca, bofeteo instantáneamente su mano por reflejos y le doy a mi novio una cara de _¿Estás loco?_

En menos de diez segundos, su mano está de vuelta cobrando venganza y está acariciando suavemente partes cada vez más cerca de mi erección de las que habían sido anteriormente.

– ¡Hey!– Susurro/grito. – ¿Podrías cortarla ya?– La única respuesta que recibo es la taimada sonrisa de un chico que sabe lo que quiere y tiene la intención de conseguirlo. Puedo sentir su mano comenzando lentamente a acariciar milímetro por milímetro más cerca y debo admitir que la sensación es asombrosa además de empeorar mi erección. Cuando los dedos cepillan ligeramente mi entrepierna, estimulando mi miembro, boqueo silenciosamente y me aferro firmemente a los bordes del banco de laboratorio.

– ¡Alfred! ¡No podemos hacer esto en medio de la clase! – Le regaño tan silenciosamente como puedo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Susurra, continuando los movimientos de sus dedos sobre mis pantalones, ejerciendo presión de la peor (mejor) manera posible.

–Nos van a descubrir– argumento en un tono débil, sintiendo cómo mi resolución se desvanece en un santiamén mientras me estimula a la dureza total.

–Anoten esta fórmula en sus cuadernos. ¿Todos entienden correctamente cómo funciona la inversión?

Lanzo una mirada fija a Alfred una última vez por si acaso, pero a este punto él ya ha usado su otra mano para comenzar a frotar su propia entrepierna, con sus parpados cerrándose parcialmente del placer. Maldición, ojalá la visión de mi novio tocándose no fuese una de mis tres escenas favoritas. Tratando de controlar mi respiración, alcanzo con cuidado la hoja de papel para expedir una simple advertencia antes de usar mis manos para desabrochar cuidadosamente mis pantalones y permitirle entrar a la mano errante.

Sólo quédate callado

Alfred asiente antes de meter una mano dentro de ambos pantalones y sacar nuestras erecciones simultáneamente. Un siseo se escapa de mi boca en cuando su mano hace contacto, uso mi puño para ahogar los sonidos en un intento de forzar la salida de mi boca, mientras el otro se aferra al banco como apoyo. _Dios_ sí que se siente bien. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hicimos por última vez (en la privacidad de nuestras propias casas, aviso), pero de alguna manera la mera publicidad de nuestro acto lo hace muchísimo más erótico. Con simplemente saber que debemos apurarnos y hacerlo rápido y en silencio o sino quedaríamos atrapados en un gran, gran problema aumenta el placer. Mmm… ¿Tal vez por eso que mis amigos siempre bromean acerca de mí siendo un cabrón pervertido?

Puedo decir que Alfred lo encuentra tan emocionante como yo. Sus grandes y cálidas manos trabajan sobre ambos miembros en un ritmo sincronizado, sus ojos están cerrados en la dicha, dificultad para respirar al tratar de ahogar el placer. Echo un vistazo por todo el salón en un instante para asegurarme de que nadie nos está dando furtivas e incómodas miradas. Todo está bien. Justo entonces, el pulgar de Alfred se precipita sobre la hendidura en la cabeza de mi pene, haciendo que deje escapar un gemido entrecortado y doblarme ligeramente sobre la mesa. Observar la reacción de Alfred ante un movimiento similar en su miembro, me inclino a su lado de la mesa y acerco mi boca a su oído.

–Alfred– susurro con voz ronca, volviéndome rápidamente a mi asiento antes de que la profesora pudiese regañarnos por hablar. Sé que le encanta cuando digo su nombre mientras tenemos sexo, y a juzgar por el sonido siseante que deja salir, hoy no es la excepción. Antes de que pueda prepararme, su mano en mi pene acelera, estimulando la cabeza y bajando por mi tronco hasta acariciar suavemente los gemelos y luego volver a su posición. Se hace cada vez más difícil contener mi expresión neutral, mientras el placer continúa tratando de hacerse ver a través de mi rostro, pero si queremos permanecer inadvertidos tengo que al menos verme como si estuviera aburrido y desear que me matasen. Alfred gime suavemente a mi lado, nunca es de permanecer tranquilo, y alcanzo acariciar ligeramente su muslo para recordarle que estoy allí con él. Me lanza una mirada amorosa para mostrarme su aprecio y continúa moviendo sus manos más rápido.

–Las variables que están aquí pueden parecer algo confusas, pero estas son los ejemplos para el concepto.

Concepto mis cojones. Puedo decir que ambos estamos cerca de acabar, ya que ha dejado esencialmente de importarme si la gente puede vernos o no. De hecho, la idea de que todos en el salón _estén_ mirando y se sientan celosos de lo bien que yo y Alfred la estamos pasando sólo me excita aún más. La mano que coloqué en su muslo se cuela hasta el miembro hasta que está masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que masturbo el mío.

– ¡Nng, Arthur! – Aparentemente, la inesperada sensación de mi mano en adición a la suya es demasiado para él y eyacula en mi mano mientras grita mi nombre. La visita de su cara de orgasmo y la enunciación de mi nombre me hacen eyacular sobre el borde del banco también, nublando mi vista ante todo excepto yo y Alfred en nuestro puro éxtasis.

Lo primero que noto cuando bajo de la novena nube es que las manos de Alfred están cubiertas de nuestro semen y que no tenemos nada con que limpiarnos. Lo segundo que noto es que el cuarto está ahora inquietamente silencioso excepto por los sonidos de nosotros dos jadeando obscenamente en voz alta, en cuanto el grito de Alfred alerta a la clase entera de nuestras actividades. La tercera cosa que noto es que _la clase entera acaba de ser alertada de nuestras actividades._

Mis ojos se agrandan mientras me enderezo en el asiento en el cual aparentemente me he repantigado, mirando alrededor frenéticamente en la habitación llena de ojos, los cuales contienen variados niveles de acusación, disgusto, shock, y para mi horror, excitación. Alfred se ha endurecido más allá de su límite (y no en el buen sentido esta vez) justo al lado mío, y se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo que no hay forma de no estar a punto de quedar en un gran mundo de problemas debido a su ruidosa e incontrolable boca. Puedo decir que mi cara esta en el color más rojizo que ha estado nunca, pero si es por la vergüenza o el trabajo de haber sido masturbado, no lo sé. Finalmente, me encuentro vacilantemente con los ojos de nuestra profesora, aterrorizado de lo que pueden contener ahí. Para mi sorpresa, todo lo que albergan en esos ojos es intensa consternación.

– ¿En serio tan aburridas son mis clases? – Se lamentaba. Alfred y yo nos quedamos mirándola anonadados, sin poder comprender la situación.

– ¿Qué? – Digo inteligentemente.

–Quiero decir, sé que esta sección de física no es realmente la cosa más fascinante que podrán ver, especialmente cuando ya ninguno de ustedes se preocupan por sus calificaciones, pero _¡venga!_ – Continúa, enojándose visiblemente. Intercambio una mirada desconcertada con mi novio, preguntándome si realmente malinterpretó la situación. –O debería decir, _no se vengan,_ ya que parece que ustedes dos quedaron así de cubiertos– No, tal parece que ella entiende la situación muy bien.

–Eh ¡De veras lo sentimos señorita! Fue mi culpa, en serio ¡Arthur es totalmente inocente! – Alfred dice en un apuro.

–Que-¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamo. De ninguna manera dejaré que mi novio me trate como una damisela en busca de protección. –Yo lo alenté, en serio.

– ¡No lo escuches! Yo lo obligué y no debería tener ninguna culpa ¡Sólo castígueme!

– _Alfred_ pendejo, Yo-

– ¡Suficiente! – La maestra grita, al mando de nuestra atención. –Ninguno de ustedes estarán en problemas.

– ¿Qué? – Decimos al unísono. Se ve tan jodidamente derrotada cuando nadie más en la clase se atreve a hacer algún ruido.

–Se acabó– Anuncia, desplomándose en la silla. –Claramente no habrá ningún aprendizaje, así que se suspenden las clases, por el resto del año.

Toma alrededor de siete segundos para que sus palabras penetren el lugar antes de que todos estén guardando sus cosas alegres y de prisa y se larguen del salón mientras disparan al par de nosotros unas divertidas y agradecidas miradas. Notando que tanto yo como Alfred estamos todavía muy expuestos, me subo mis pantalones antes de hacer lo mismo con Alfred y tomar nuestros libros.

–Vamos, podemos parar en el baño en el camino así puedes lavarte– Digo, llevando a mi novio desde el salón con tanta dignidad como puedo reunir en lo posible, considerando lo que acaba de pasar.

Y así, la última clase de nuestra carrera en la preparatoria fue también la más memorable y a Alfred se le fue completamente prohibido pasar cartitas conmigo de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Este es mi primera traducción (aquí sólo me dedicaré a traducir, no es que sea mala escribiendo pero a veces pienso demasiado las cosas cuando quiero hacer una historia )**

 **Quiero aclarar una cosa con respecto a los "créditos" que se mencionan en el fanfic. Resulta que en Estados Unidos (por lo que estuve averiguando, no sé en qué otros países se hace eso, bueno en el mío creo que no…), en las escuelas y universidades** **se llama "crédito académico" a la unidad que mide el número de horas impartidas por el profesor (1 crédito académico equivale a 48 horas totales del trabajo de un estudiante). Sirven para continuar sus estudios en otros institutos y que no haya complicaciones. Esta historia transcurre en Estados Unidos, por lo que el crédito en la escuela secundaria superior es diferente: durante el año a los estudiantes se les da 1 crédito por un curso que dura todo el año, o medio crédito por uno que dura un semestre. Luego de transcurrir los 4 años (generalmente las escuelas secundarias sólo tienen 4 años y hay otros institutos además de la primaria) El alumno necesita 24 o 28 créditos para graduarse.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucha idea de esto (apenas tengo 16 años ú_ù), así que si alguien quiere informarme mejor pues ¡bienvenido sea!**

 **Fanfic en inglés:** **s/10356665/1/Classroom-Deviance**


End file.
